rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam Carter
"Do what is right and you will do no wrong." Adam Carter is the father of Austin Carter. Austin lost him to a fire, the authorities found the corpse in the remains of their burned family home. He is the creator of the Guardian Code in ReBoot: The Guardian Code. SPOILER WARNING Prologue To protect his family from the DIS, Adam creates a bio-constructed duplicate of himself and fakes his own death by burning down their family home with his human analogue inside. Adam escapes into cyberspace as a new Guardian. And so does his son when Austin goes to his new Tech school. Chosen for room 0. Eventually, Adam investigates the Deep Web, where he is attacked and infected by a Dark Code entity, hijacking his brain and being reborn in the real world as The Sorcerer, a hacker bent on destroying all of Cyberspace through the use of his own Dark Code. So, The Sorcerer isn't supposed to be evil. It's actually Austin's father, but with his brain hijacked. As the Sorcerer The Sorcerer first runs afoul of the Guardians when he hacked the power grid to a city in the UK but is thwarted by the Guardians, who manage to reverse the damage he causes and block his access to the power grid, but only temporarily. (Activation) Upon his first defeat, The Sorcerer revives Megabyte, a computer virus from the now-deactivated Mainframe computer, and upgrades his abilities and appearance. The Sorcerer also injects a Delete Code into Megabyte, which he threatens to use on the virus if Megabyte goes rogue or fails to meet the Sorcerer's demands. Reunion and Sacrifice Eventually, The Sorcerer tracks the Guardian Code back to Alan Turing High, where he discovers the hiding place of Room Zero. But thankfully, he is discovered and ambushed by Austin before he can infiltrate the secret room. However, Austin immediately recognizes The Sorcerer's face: his own father. Wait what? Upon his reunion with his son, Austin, Adam has moments of lucidity where he could fight off the Dark Code's influence. However, the Dark Code manages to infiltrate Room Zero with Austin's help. Whether Adam was aware of this or he was actually in control at the time is unknown, but he manages to reactivate an old transit station outside of the Codec, an early model of the system the Guardians use to enter and exit Cyberspace, just before the The Sorcerer regains control and puts into motion his plan to use a cyber Black Hole to destroy the entire internet and everything connected to it. When the Sorcerer takes over and knocks out Austin, he enters Cyberspace and locks the Guardians out of the Codec, unaware of the backdoor Adam opened for them. Eventually, Austin manages to break through to Adam, and father and son are reunited once again. But it is a bittersweet reunion as Adam states that the Dark Code is too far entrenched in his mind to extract. However, while he is still in control, Adam commands Vera to activate the codec's self-destruct, and pilots the ship into the black hole, destroying it for good... along with himself and the Dark Code. ''"To mend... and defend!" - Adam's final words'' It is unknown if he is still alive. We have no updates on Season 3, because season 1 and 2 didn't get much praise. There were no announcements on Season 3. But we hope for new news soon. Trivia * The facial ticks that Adam suffers as The Sorcerer are a result of the Dark Code conflicting with his ego. Category:ReBoot characters Category:Males Category:Fathers